


Press Play

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discoveries, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lex is a somewhat decent brother, Slow-ish burn, collage AU, lots of fluff to, mostly from Lex, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Lena finds a mysterious flash drive and she swears to herself that she won’t dig into the contents past finding the owner, the little plastic flash drive has other plans. Collage/No powers AU!!





	1. I

Lena Luthor didn’t have a lot of friends, sure she had Sam and Jess but beyond them her friendship pool was very much empty just how she liked it. Being a junior at National City University she’s much rather focus her spare time into her engineering degree and biochemistry degree than go out partying with hordes of drunken fools, nope quiet nights with some wine stolen from Lillian’s privet collection or provided by Lex with Sam and Jess over was perfect for the heiress.

Her older brother, half-brother, Lex however was quite popular among the students as well as staff at the school. He was top of all his classes, rivaled only by Lena in a few, handsome and runner up star of the men’s soccer team. Lena always found it a bit comical how her brother could be first at everything except soccer, no that was a domain dominated by the small town, smooth talking Kansas boy Clark Kent who also happened to be Lex’s best friend and rival.

Yes Lena was happy with her life, mostly, of just her brother and her small group of friends but life it seemed had other plans in mind for the raven haired princess of National City University.

**xxx**

It was a normal Friday afternoon, Lena had been home from classes since noon and was just waiting for Sam and Jess to finish class before they had their weekly girls night sitting on the couch and talking about the latest escapades happening on the school’s women’s soccer team, the latest news was that team captain Alex Danvers was now dating the right forward Maggie Sawyer. When the door opened she smiled setting down her wine glass and turned to sit on her knees leaning on the back of the couch expecting to see her friends but was taken aback to see Lex and Clark walk in talking rather animatedly with a sheepish looking blonde girl a few paces behind them.

Lena let her eyes wander over the girl, she was tall, she had at least a head or two over Lena herself, her skin had the same light tan appearance as Clark’s, her blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail, thick framed black glasses were perched on her face drawing attention to her baby blue eyes. Her outfit was simple but it seemed to suit her, a grey quarter sleeve shirt that had the word Comets across it in faded yellow/gold letters, though Lena wasn’t complaining the shirt offered a decent view of well toned arms, a pair of faded jeans, and on her feet were a pair of well worn aqua blue converse with a Superman logo on them and red laces.

Looking back at her brother and Clark as they started to go up the stairs, most likely to Lex’s room, leaving the poor girl looking lost Lena sighed and got up from her place on the couch and cleared her throat loud enough to draw three pairs of eyes to her. She crossed her arms and raised a brow at the boys.

“You know it’s rude to being someone new into the house and not introduce them.”

Lex and Clark looked confused for a moment before Clark seemed to remember the girl and smiled walking back to the blonde draping an arm over her shoulder turning her to face Lena.

“Right my bad. Kara this is Lena Luthor she’s Lex’s little sister. Lena this is Kara Danvers my cousin.”

The blonde, Kara, smiled and fidgeted with her glasses before holding out her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Lena.”

Lena trailed her eyes over Kara for a moment before she smiled, she couldn’t help it the other girl had an infectious smile, and took her hand shaking it.

“It’s nice to meet you too Kara.”

She paused looking up at Lex as he leaned on the banister.

“And what exactly are you two up to? Spying on the Royals again?”

Lex rolled his eyes but smiled.

“We only got caught watching the footage because country boy here tried to hide it on a school laptop.”

Clark rolled his eyes leaving his cousin to return to Lex’s side shouldering him good naturedly.

“What else was I supposed to do? You gave me five minutes notice the coaches were coming.”

Lex laughed heartily before looking back at Lena.

“Don’t worry Lena we won’t crash your little girls night, we have a science experiment that needs tested before the end of the month. You don’t mind if Kara joins you do you?”

Lena glanced at the girl then back at her brother shrugging making Lex smirk.

“Good, play nice with her sister dear she’s a good kid.”

Lena rolled her eyes before throwing her arm around Kara’s shoulders turning her to head to the living room flipping her brother the bird earning another laugh as he and Clark disappeared upstairs. Once in the living room Lena released Kara and sat back down on the couch picking up her wine and taking a sip watching Kara fidget nervously, Lena let her squirm a moment before smiling.

“Take a seat you’re gonna be here while, Lex and Clark get into their little experiments and it can take all night.”

Kara blushes a bit and sat down in one of the chairs near the couch putting her bag on the floor before looking around. Lena watched her for a moment before smiling, this girl was cute and she seemed nice enough.

“You can relax, I don’t bite.”

Kara looked back at her and opened her mouth to speak but the voice that spoke wasn’t her’s.

“At least not very hard,”

“The first time.”

Lena rolled her eyes looking over her shoulder as Sam and Jess walked in each dropping their bags by the door before making their way into the room.

“Really you two? She’s been here five minutes and you’re making me look like some kind of seductress or a vampire.”

Sam, a tall lean girl with dark brown hair, tanned skin, and warm brown eyes, smiled as she dropped onto the couch beside Lena.

“Aren’t they basically the same thing? I mean vampires are pretty hot.”

Lena rolled her eyes shoving the other woman. 

“Oh yes because I want to be thought of as a blood sucking monster.”

Jess sat in the other chair beside Kara’s and gave a smirk of her own.

“Well Jack did used to say you-“

Lena held up her hand leering at the other woman.

“Do not even think about finishing that sentence Jessica or I will kick you out.”

Jess rolled her eyes but her smirk was still in place making Lena sigh and give Kara and apologetic look.

“Sorry you had to hear that. These two rude asshats are my friends Samantha and Jessica. Sam and Jess this is Clark Kent’s cousin Kara Danvers.”

Kara gave her bright smile and a wave to the two women but Sam wasn’t redgistering it as her wide eyes stared at Kara.

“Wait Danvers as in Alex Danvers?! Star of the women’s soccer team?!”

Kara looked at Sam and nodded.

“Yeah she’s my sister, adopted sister.”

Sam shook her head.

“Holy crap I knew she had a sister around here but never thought you’d be related to farm boy upstairs.”

Kara shrugged with a smile.

“Yeah Clark’s father and my father were brothers.”

Sam nodded as she stole Lena’s wine glass and taking a large drink before Lena snatched it back.

“So how’d you become Alex’s sister?”

Kara’s smile slowly fell as she looked at the floor and her brow furrowed. Lena noticed and elbowed Sam.

“Sam why don’t you go get more glasses from the kitchen and some snacks instead of asking nosy questions?”

Sam opened her mouth to retort but a firm glare from Lena made her snap it shut and drag Jess along to the kitchen. Once they were gone Lena sighed looking at Kara.

“Sorry she likes to be nosy sometimes but she’s really a nice girl, I’ve known her since we were in high school and Jess she’s normally the level headed one of the three of us but she has her moments. Don’t let them push you into answering things you don’t want to answer.”

Kara met Lena’s eyes and gave a small smile.

“It’s okay it’s just a sad subject, not really first impression worthy.”

Lena returned the smile.

“If it helps I’m adopted to.”

The blonde’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“But I thought Lex was your brother?”

Lena nodded setting her glass down.

“He’s my half-brother by blood, we have the same father. I was a bit of an accident that happened while my father was on a trip in Ireland, I lived there with my birth mother until I was four when she died then my father adopted me into the Luthor family.”

Kara took in the information and while she was curious to ask how Lena’s mother died she decided to pick a lighter topic.

“Ireland huh? You don’t have an accent.”

Lena was going to reply but Sam and Jess chose to return speaking for her.

“Oh she has one, get her drunk enough or pissed enough and you can barely understand her it’s so thick.”

Lena grumbled but when Kara looked to her for confirmation she subtly nodded. Sam smirked and handed Kara a glass of white wine before sitting on the other end of the couch from Lena sipping from a glass of her own. Soon the topics eased and Kara began to relax taking part in their gossiping even confirming the rumors about Alex and Maggie and before long the hours flew by. The four girls were in the midst of laughing at a story Kara was telling about Alex when Clark and Lex came into the room, Lex leaned on the back of the couch placing his chin on Lena’s head earning an eye roll and a smile from the ravenette.

“Sounds like you ladies had fun while we were busy.”

All four women nodded before Lena looked over her shoulder at Clark who was watching Kara a proud smile on his face. Kara noticed her cousin and set her glass down as she stood.

“Thanks for letting me join you guys, it was fun and I hope we can do it again.”

Sam and Jess both nod their agreement and Lena stands offering her hand to Kara.

“We are glad you got to join us Kara.”

The blonde looks at Lena’s hand before biting her lip making the ravenette quark a brow but smiled.

“You’re a hugger aren’t you?”

At Kara’s nod Lena rolled her eyes but let the blonde grab her in a quick hug before grabbing her bag and following Clark and Lex out of the manor. As Lena sat back down on the couch and picked up her wine, taking a long sip, she noticed Sam smirking at her like a cheshire cat that just ate a canary and the white rabbit making her rise a brow.

“What’s that look for Arias?”

Sam finished off her wine before setting down her glass.

“Don’t play coy with me Luthor, I can see the blush in your face, you enjoyed that hug more than you should have for just meeting her.”

Lena snorted downing her own wine.

“You are completely delusional. She’s a nice kid and can I help it if she’s good looking?”

Sam and Jess shared a look before breaking into a laughing fit which Lena chooses to ignore as Lex returns and leans on the couch back near Lena, leaning close to her ear so she can hear.

“You’ll get to see her again soon and probably for a while to come. Clark is going to be bringing her when he comes over now.”

Lena rolled her eyes but tried to hide her smile as Lex stood up and made the suggestion of food to the other two women earning cheers from them, and thankfully distracting them from the way his words made her blush and bite her lip at the mere thought of seeing Kara again.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Time skip!!

True to Lex’s words Lena was able to see Kara many more times over the course of a month, to the point the blonde became a regular fixture in the living room, and Lena’s room when girls nights shifted into a little more girly mode which meant wine, face masks and going through Sam’s massive nail polish collection. It was nearly the end of the month, Kara and Lena were sitting on the living room couch, well Lena was Kara was sitting on the floor in front of the raven haired girl letting her mess with her hair as they watched some rerun of Grey’s Anatomy. Lena gently threaded her fingers through golden locks smiling at their softness as she began to loosely French braid a few strands smiling contently, she’d never thought upon first meeting the blonde she’d become her friend so easily but she didn’t regret it in the slightest.

Kara turned her head enough to look at Lena with a bright smile.

“You know we never did get to go out to that Italian place you promised last girls night.”

Lena chuckled, if there was one thing she’d learned about Kara it was that the girl could eat.

“Is that your oh so subtle way of telling me you're hungry?”

Kara did her little laugh that made her nose scrunch earning a playful eye roll from Lena as she released the blonde’s hair to grab the bowl of Cheetos and hand them over.

“Tie yourself over with these, we will discuss dinner when the boys are done.”

The blonde happily took the bowl but before she could even get her hand decently coated in cheese dust a door slamming and yelling sounded from upstairs making them both jump and turn to face the stairs, Kara clambering onto the sofa to see, in time for Clark to come down looking beyond angry and Lex hot on his heels.

“YOU ARE INSANE LEX!! WE CAN’T DO THAT KIND OF TEST!!”

Lex sneered after Clark as the dark haired man put his shoes on.

“YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SIGNED UP FOR THIS PROJECT KENT! YOU CAN'T BACK OUT NOW JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE IMPULSE TO PLAY THINGS SAFE!”

Clark looked up from forcing his shoe on, he and Lex were practically toe to toe.

“I AM NOT DOING THIS! FINISH THE DAMNED THING YOURSELF LUTHOR I'D RATHER TAKE AN F THAN DO SOMETHING STUPID! KARA LET’S GO!”

Kara jumped at the command as Clark grabbed his bag and stormed out of the house. Looking at Lena apologetically the blonde grabbed her own bag.

“Sorry Lee! I’ll talk to you later?”

Lena nodded waving as the blonde ran after her cousin yelling for him to wait up as she closed the door behind herself. Lena sighed before looking at Lex who was still fuming leering at the door like he was willing it to combust. Getting to her feet she approached her brother gently placing her hands on his chest meeting his eyes.

“Take a breath, it couldn’t have been that bad.”

Lex clenched his jaw as he grabbed her left wrist in a crushing hold and shoved her away a step.

“Don’t Lena...just don’t. You wouldn’t understand.”

Lena felt the sting of his words but kept her face blank as Lex turned on his heel and stomped back upstairs. Once his bedroom door slammed shut Lena sighed rubbing her wrist as she began to walk to the kitchen, in desperate need of a drink, before stopping as she felt her barefoot step on something. Looking down the raven haired woman raised a brow as she knelt down and picked up the little blue flash drive. Brow furrowing farther she examined the drive, it didn’t look damaged, thankfully she’d hate to see what Lex would do if she busted his flash drive with some kind of important content on it. It was sky blue and very well used, there were bit of plastic missing on it and it was very scratched. 

Biting her lip Lena stood and hurried up the stairs to her room and quickly dug her laptop out of her desk, throwing many of her midterm papers in the process, and turned it on. As she waited for her laptop to start up she tried to remember ever owning or seeing Lex with such a beat up drive but came up blank. Finally her laptop was on, she logged in and plugged in the drive knowing there was the likelihood of the drive being Clark’s was significant now. Once the window was open all Lena found was an untitled playlist of songs, love songs mostly. Rolling her eyes Lena made a rather childish gagging face.

“He must have made it for Lois or something, geez how corny can you get?”

Scrolling through the songs Lena shook her head ignoring the little longing thoughts of how nice it would be for someone to do something like this for her. After a little while, and some major debating, Lena grabs her headphones from a drawer of the desk and syncs them to her laptop. She’s just about to press ‘play all’ but stops shaking her head and removing the headphones.

_’Come on Lena really? Are you really going to listen to some mystery playlist you found?’_

Shaking her head to end the interior scolding Lena shuts the laptop and moves to her bed. She lays out on her stomach and flips through the few social media apps she had and smiled as she explored Instagram and discovered Kara had already uploaded a few new pictures, many from her weekend with her sister and a few from the campus gym. She liked the whole bunch before closing out of the app letting out a heavy sigh tossing her phone to the end of the bed before glancing at her laptop as it sat there the little blue drive mocking her. Groaning she rolled out of bed, rather dramatically landing on the floor on her knees, before standing and going back to the device.

She opened the lid and examined the song list again before caving and deciding the music might help her focus on some last minute studying she needed to do. So she slipped her headphones on once more and pressed ‘play all’ letting the music wash over her. Over the next couple days listening to the playlist became a habit, especially since Lex had more or less shut himself in his room still angry from the fight with Clark. After the first few days Lena decided to download the list into her phone, it was going to take some time so she decided to head down stairs and check what Lex was up to.

Her quest to locate her brother led her to the backyard pool where Lex was swimming laps, a commonplace thing when he was trying to clear his head. Giving a small smile the ravenette sat on the edge and slipped her legs into the water watching as Lex took notice of her intrusion of his lane. As he leaned on the side and pulled his goggles up and smiled at her.

“Come to join me Lena?”

Lena shook her head.

“Does it look like I’m dressed to swim? I’m just surprised to see you out of your room for the first time in three days.”

Lex rolled his eyes.

“A day and a half, don’t be dramatic. You’ve been shut up in your room for a while to you know.”

Lena softly kicked her legs watching the water swish.

“Not really on purpose, midterms are coming up so I thought I’d study while things are quiet.”

Lex shook his head moving to float with his head resting on her knees.

“As if you need to study. All work and no play makes Lena a dull girl.”

The ravenette rolled her eyes contemplating shoving her brother under the water when his phone started to ring. Lex sighed moving off her legs.

“I’m going to do a few more laps can you answer that?”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully but got up.

“When did I get promoted to secretary?”

Lex’s only response was an exaggerated splash as he pushed off from the wall of the pool. It took a second to find the phone buried in a towel but once she found it she read the caller ID and couldn’t help but roll her eyes seeing Clark’s name flash on the screen. Flipping her hair over one shoulder she accepted the call and pressed the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“ _Lena? Why are you answering your brother’s phone?_ ”


End file.
